


It's a Mystery

by NixxyCipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxyCipher/pseuds/NixxyCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....what do I put here<br/>oh right, summary.<br/>screw that, have this;<br/>Hello and welcome to my trash, in this story my oc goes to gravity falls because... nobody knows why don't question me<br/>warning; sass level = gerard way. also the trash is Toxic. hue<br/>Gravity Falls and most characters are NOT MINE! They belong to Alex Hirsch ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> sorrynotsorry for this whole damn thing
> 
> Yes, that's what I'm naming this chapter.
> 
> Plot? What's that? This i just aimless writing, sorry to disappoint.
> 
> Bill Cipher is a thing that will happen fyi 
> 
> takes place in season two, before weirdmageddon tho lol
> 
> Older!Dipper and Older!Mabel - they're 16

"I outright refuse to leave the safety and comfort of my home, thank you very much." I drawled, my gaze not leaving my laptop screen.

My mother was not at all pleased. "It's not your decision, now pack your bags." 

I groaned loudly, slumping down in my bed before deciding that stalling would just make it worse and shutting my laptop. I shoved it aside ungracefully and quite literally rolled out of bed, faceplanting into the carpet. I pushed myself up and stretched, popping my bones. 

An hour later I was ready to leave, and I looked at the bags I had packed with distaste. After a moment, I sighed in defeat. It wouldn't matter. I knew why they were forcing me to leave for the summer- to make "real" friends. Internet friends are real, I thought indignantly. 

After lunch, which was in half an hour, we would be leaving. I sighed and placed all my bags next to the door before thoroughly sweeping the house for anything I may have forgotten. When I was done, I went into the kitchen and made a sandwich.

My dad walked in and grabbed something for himself. "Pheonix, are you ready to go?"

I shot him a scowl. He was my step dad, and I didn't much like him. I decided to simply nod, looking away. He sighed before leaving me be. I heard someone else walk up next to me. 

"You ready? We're leaving in 5."

I huffed and finished eating, starting to move my stuff out to the car. 

There I was, on my way to someplace I didn't want to be.

Gravity Falls, here I come.

__  
I'm so sorry this is short do not hurt me


End file.
